


# 1 Crush

by WiredDizzyGirl



Series: Smoke & Mirrors [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredDizzyGirl/pseuds/WiredDizzyGirl
Summary: Oswald and Edward entered Van Dahl manor in silence.  Neither had spoken the entire car ride, Edward mostly just glared at Oswald.  Oswald could understand that Edward would feel some kind of way about what happened to Isabella, but she really did bring it upon herself.  She could have back off when he had told her to.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Smoke & Mirrors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701775
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	# 1 Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my own. This fic can be considered a sequel to Smoke & Mirrors. This fic is based on the song # 1 Crush by Garbage.

Oswald and Edward entered Van Dahl manor in silence. Neither had spoken the entire car ride, Edward mostly just glared at Oswald. Oswald could understand that Edward would feel some kind of way about what happened to Isabella, but she really did bring it upon herself. She could have back off when he had told her to. 

“I’m going to go and wash up, you should too. I’ll have Olga make something to eat perhaps.” Oswald spoke. Edward only made a sort of noncommittal sound. “Edward I love you, you know that don’t you?” Oswald asked.

“You know nothing of love Oswald. Love is about sacrifice, it’s about putting another person’s happiness above your own. You aren’t capable of that. What you did Oswald was selfish.” Edward explained. If Oswald had truly loved him he would have wanted him to happy with Isabella. 

Oswald felt rage build up inside. How could Edward even think that? He killed Isabella for him. It would have only been a matter of time before Edward’s precious Isabella shared the same fate as Kristen Kringle. Edward would have killed her too eventually. How could Edward not understand that everything he has done had been for him.

“I would die for you, I would die for you, I've been dying just to feel you by my side, to know that you're mine.” Oswald told Edward. He clutched onto Edward’s shirt front looking up at him. His heart fluttered in his chest, how could one person be so beautiful?

“I will cry for you, I will cry for you, I will wash away your pain with all my tears, and drown your fear.” Oswald explained. Lord knows he had shed many tears over Edward. Like the night he walked in on Edward kissing Isabella and excused himself with some lame lie about being tired.

Oswald clutched onto Edward tighter. “I will pray for you, I will pray for you, I will sell my soul for something pure and true someone like you.” Oswald said. He always believed someday he would meet the love of his life. His mother always told him that he would and believed her. Edward was the love of his life.

“See your face every place that I walk in, hear your voice every time I am talking, You will believe in me, and I will never be ignored.” Oswald said. He has never felt this way about anyone before. 

How could Edward possibly ignore Oswald, it was impossible to begin with. Edward looked down into Oswald eyes, the intensity there was startling. 

“I will burn for you, feel pain for you, I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, and tear it apart.” Oswald assured Edward. He would do anything for Edward, anything at all. How could Edward not see that his love knows no bounds. 

“O- Oswald that wont be necessary, really.” Edward stammered. He already agreed to stay, to whatever this was. He gently tried to pry Oswald’s hands from him, but he just clutched on even tighter if that was even possible. 

“I will lie for you, beg and steal for you, I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me.” Oswald said. Edward had gave into his darkness just like he had. The former forensic specialist had even wanted him to mentor him on the dark path he’d chosen.  


“Violate all The love that I'm missing, Throw away all the pain that I'm living, You will believe in me, and I can never be ignored.” Oswald said. He would give anything to have Edward’s love. Edward was the only person besides his mother that had ever shown him any kindness. How could he had not fallen in love with him.

“Oswald please.” Edward pleaded. He tried to pry himself from Oswald’s death like grip. “Just let go a little please.”Edward said. Oswald loosened his grip just a little. He wasn’t going anywhere surly Oswald understood this. It wasn’t like he had much choice in the matter.

“I would die for you, I would kill for you, I will steal for you, I'd do time for you, I would wait for you, I'd make room for you, I'd sail ships for you, To be close to you, To be a part of you, 'Cause I believe in you, I believe in you, I would die for you.” Oswald promised. He let go of Edward and stepped back a little. Edward was his everything, he would move mountains for him if had to. 

“Oswald I want you to understand that I meant what I said when I told you that I would do anything for you, You can always count on me.” Edward told Oswald. Despite everything those words were still true. He was very angry, hurt, and upset with Oswald though. 

“I just need some time, that’s all I ask.” Edward said. He placed his hands on Oswald’s shoulders. “What you did was just wrong Oswald. Isabella didn’t deserve die. I’m very angry with you right now, I’m hurt, and upset. You’ve betrayed me in the worst way imaginable.” Edward told Oswald. 

“I understand Edward. If you need time I can give you time.” Oswald said. Oswald understood that Edward would feel some kind of way about everything that had happened. “For what it’s worth I am sorry that things had to turn out this way.” Oswald apologized. 

“We really should get washed up now and I am kind of hungry.” Edward stated. Oswald nodded in agreement and headed upstairs to his room. Edward followed a little ways behind him making his way to his room. He shut and locked the door behind him. 

Oswald said he was sorry, but this wasn’t something you could just simply apologize for. Edward wondered if Oswald regrets what he did at all, after all it got him exactly what he wanted in the end. Edward washed his hands and face and laid down on the bed. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Oswald would make sure he knew when food was ready for know he needed to try to come to terms with his current circumstances.


End file.
